


Shooting Star (rebooted story due to how old the last one was)

by Zyn_the_Wolf



Series: Shooting Star Series (Guardians of the Galaxys Rocket/Peter fanfic series) [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, May or May not have Thor with them the whole time, Post-Endgame, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyn_the_Wolf/pseuds/Zyn_the_Wolf
Summary: A fresh start for my original story about Rocket and Peter’s relationship, a lot has happened in the MCU since my first attempt at joining the Pocket (or Roquill) community so I figured a fresh start and new coat of paint are in order





	1. The calm before...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone sorry that life kept me away from this place for so long, what has it been -checks watch- oh 5 years but I’m back properly now and ready to deliver more Peter/Rocket goodness. I’m starting over on my original story hence the reused title.. so the first chapter or two are gonna be a recap of the events of endgame through the eyes of Rocket I’m gonna try to keep it all within 1 to 2 chapters but no promises due to character limits and what not and then we will get onto the real meat of the story.
> 
> So without further ado I hope you enjoy

Rocket stood alone in the cockpit of the Benatar their replacement ship after the Milano fiddling with some equipment his hands betraying him with their constant shaking. Rocket wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but this mission had him nervous, after all this wasn’t just any mission this was a mission to take down the mad Titan and his teammate Gamora’s adoptive father Thanos once and for all. “Rocket?..” that gentle pleasant voice belonged to the reason Rocket was so nervous the small raccoon turned to look in the direction of Peter Quill as he took a seat in the seat next to him in the cockpit. 

“Hey Rocket there you are I was looking for you what’s up?” The Half-Terran could easily tell when Rocket was stressed, concerned or otherwise upset about something, after all he’s been with Rocket for a few years now. Rocket glanced up at peter giving his best fake smile to try and get the other to stop worrying, but upon seeing Peter’s face stay filled with concern for the smaller male he sighed and decided he may as well be honest. “Look Pete, this ain’t like none of our other dumb scores this is Thanos we are talking about here, Thanos armed with the flarkin’ infinity gauntlet and I’m just worried that,..” Rocket trailed off not wanting to physically utter the next part of what he was already mentally thinking. 

Peter took his finger under Rocket’s chin and tilted it up so he could give his partner a gentle reassuring kiss. “Listen Rocket we will be fine, I promise I’m the Great Star-Lord after all.” Peter said with a wink and his trademark cocky smile that Rocket initially hated, but grew to love causing him to let out a chuckle and punch Peters arm halfheartedly. “You’re a dork you know that?” he said finally growing a smile on his lips. “Yes, but I’m your dork.” Peter replied happily as the two embraced each other and shared a few more kisses before the biggest mission of their lives.

Rocket was currently stuck replaying this scenario millions of time in his head at this moment as he sat alone. It had been so quick, one second he’s working with his new human allies fighting off hordes of Thanos’ army and the next all his friends new and old were turning to dust around him, including his oldest friend Groot. It was only what felt like an eternity later when Rocket noticed his crew’s ship the Benatar landing back on Peter’s home planet earth. When the ship opened however Rocket was faced with a horrible realization, he was the only one to survive, there was no Gamora, no Mantis, no Drax and most devastating of all, no Peter. In his shock and loss Rocket couldn’t even be bothered to acknowledge either Tony Stark, or Gamora’s sister Nebula. 

 

Rocket could faintly hear them apologizing that they couldn’t keep his team alive, but Rocket ignored them and bolted into the ship and made his way quickly toward his and Peter’s room. Upon getting to the room and opening the sliding door he walked in and shut the door locking it behind him. Crawling up onto their bed Rocket curled up and did what no one else except Peter ever sees him do, he cried. “Why, Flark it why did the snap have to happen… and why did Peter my Peter have to be one of the casualties… there was countless other souls that could have taken his place, but that damned glove had to choose Peter.” Rocket choked out trying to calm down as his fist pounded into the mattress. Thanos will pay that much Rocket would be sure of no matter the cost. 

 

Rocket stayed where he sat for only a short while more trying to fully calm himself, or at least enough to not show his emotions amongst his new comrades. Once Rocket was certain he could manage to face the others he got up off the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. “I really should change out of these clothes..” Rocket mumbled to himself as he shifted through his various jumpsuits and other outfits eventually pulling out a dark blue jacket with a red stripe and buttons going down the front and a matching pair of pants. “This will do” Rocket said as he slipped into his fresh clothes and starting to make his way out of the room before something caught his eye. 

It was Peter’s red scarf the one he wore when they met his father Ego. Rocket paused for a second before reaching over to grab the scarf wrapping it around his neck and folding it nicely, “I’ll get you back Peter… whatever it takes…” and with that quiet promise made, Rocket made his way out of the ship to join the others.

—-——-(Time skip to the final battle with Thanos)———-

So here Rocket was ready to finish everything that started those 5 years ago. ‘It had been one hell of a time.’ Rocket thought to himself in that moment he thought back to all the work he had done to get his friends and his love back to him including partaking in this “time heist” as that Scott Lang guy self-titled it. Rocket thought to himself how he was sure Peter would like Scott or as he also calls himself, “Ant-man”. Rocket slightly chuckled thinking how that name however fitting it may be was also way dorkier than Peter’s self appointed title of star-lord. Rocket’s thoughts then came back to the present as he prepared himself to fight the biggest fight of his life to prevent Thanos from redoing the work that his new friends had just helped him undo. Just as Thanos has finished calling in his army and Rocket and the others present readied themselves for the impending clash rocket noticed giant portals in the sky appear behind him.

 

Rocket watched as one by one their various allies from the previous fight including those who had been dusted appeared through the portals to join their ranks. “Come on, come on…” Rocket said to himself on repeat until finally he saw them, first Groot, then Drax and Mantis. Then after what felt like a century to Rocket Peter flew out of one of the portals deactivating his space mask and Rocket couldn’t help, but smile and allow just one solitary tear to roll down his cheek. “Avengers!” Rocket heard the voice of Captain America call our rallying the now fully assembled group of heroes. Rocket took this as his cue to ready himself, “Assemble..” finished Steve Rogers and with that the two armies charged forward toward each other and Rocket joined them with renewed vigor at seeing his family return to him ready to finish this once and for all.

 

After a long hard fight Rocket eventually thought he was about to meet his end as one of the flying creatures in Thanos’ army was dropping rapidly toward him. Rocket flinched and closed his eyes bracing for the impact, but then nothing. He looked up and saw the second best news he’d gotten all day. All around Rocket saw members of Thanos’ army turning to dust, immediately he spotted peter across the way and with all the strength in his body ran right for his love. “Pete! Pete!” Rocket called our causing peter to turn toward the smaller male as a huge smile crossed his face. 

 

Peter knelt down to catch the oncoming raccoon in a loving embrace. “Oh you big dork I’m never letting you out of my sight again.. I… I” Rocket was unable to finish his statement too overwhelmed with emotion at this moment to finish what he was about to say. Peter took this moment to pull back and take in Rockets new look, “loving the new look Rocky that jacket is really nice and…. wait isn’t that my scarf?” This caused Rocket to blush gently before simply saying “I’m sorry Quill I just it helped me stay strong thinking of you and well you can have it back if ya wa-mmmph” Rocket was tben silenced as Peter leaned back down to give him a kiss before replying, “no no keep it it looks good on you better than it ever did on me.” Peter assures with a smile. Just then Drax, Groot and Mantis all caught back up with the two exchanging various hugs and greetings all just happy to be alive. Rocket then did a mental headcount and noticed someone was missing. 

 

“Where’s Gams?” Rocket cautiously asked not knowing if he wanted the answer or not. Peter began to explain the whole thing with Gamora appearing to not even remember Peter. That was until Peter cut himself off hearing what sounded like sobbing and mourning him and the other guardians immediately went toward the source of the commotion to find out what had happened. There on the ground surrounded by his wife and some of the other heroes present lay the lifeless body of Tony Stark the one and only Iron Man. ‘Aw jeez’ Rocket thought to himself not daring to say anything aloud at this moment, ‘The radiation from those flarking stones were too much for him’ Rocket continued to himself as all he could do was stare down at the man, the man who helped him save everything he loved.

 

Rocket just as everyone else had come back to Tony’s house to attend his funeral. Standing beside his fellow guardians he watched as Pepper placed the funerary boat onto the water and set it drifting away. Rocket wouldn’t say this out loud, but he owed Tony and the others more than he could ever repay, but in this moment his focus was solely on Tony. He knew that I’m the greater scheme of things Tony did what he did for the good of the entire universe, but that didn’t stop Rocket from silently thanking Tomy with every fiber of his being for giving his life so that he could have his family back. Before joining the other guardians back on the Benatar Rocket approached Pepper and Morgan and offered his condolences and told them personally just how much he appreciated what Tony did. “If either of you ever need anything…. don’t hesitate to contact me and the crew… Its, it’s the least we… I can do for what your husband did for me..” Rocket said handing Pepper a device that could contact him should they ever need their help. With one final farewell Rocket turned and walked slowly back to the ship,


	2. All things as they should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as I posted chapter 1 I was already hard at work on chapter 2 because I know that the first chapter wasn’t much, more just kinda a prologue and that chapter 2 would be when the story actually picks up so I wanted to bust this one out as well the next couple chapters should take a bit longer but as I was writing chapter 1 my thoughts kinda flowed right into chapter 2 without much pulse so here we go

Rocket at this moment didn’t know which would be worse a bullet to the head or another minute listening to his boyfriend arguing with the god of thunder. Rocket pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the continued bickering from the two men having a “my dick is bigger” type of contest over who should be in charge of the ship. “I’ll be in the bedroom when you get done out here Pete…” Rocket groaned as he got up and exited the cockpit to enter his and Peter’s bedroom. Shutting the door behind him Rocket thanked the galaxy that it muffled the sounds of the bickering outside even if only by a marginal amount. Flopping onto the bed Rocket reached over to Peter’s Drawer and pulled out Peter’s Walkman. Slipping the new headphones he had made for himself over his head he turned up the volume and allowed the music to drown out the continued bickering. Though he wouldn’t always admit it, over time Peters music had definitely became enjoyable to Rocket, possibly a side effect of loving the man behind the music Rocket would think to himself.

 

Eventually Rocket heard the familiar chanting sounds that preceded his and Peter’s possibly favorite song on this particular tape and due to the overwhelming joy he felt Rocket couldn’t help but find himself singing along this time. “I can’t stop this feeling, deep inside of me…. Boy you just don’t realize what you do to me…” Rocket sang aloud changing the song around verbally so that it sounded closer to him singing to Peter. As the song continued Rocket found himself hopping off the bed and moving somewhat rhythmically to the music. “When you hold me in your arms so tight…” Rocket wrapped his own arms around himself to simulate Peter holding him. “You let me know, everything’s alright..” Rocket continued as he spun around stepping to the melody. Rocket noticed a familiar voice join him on the next part, “I’m hooked on a feeling…” Peter sang in unison as Rocket saw him enter their room closing the door behind him. “I’m high on believing…” Peter sang the next part before Rocket finished the line, “That you’re in love with meeeee~” Rocket sang as peter picked him up in his arms and Rocket flung his arms around Peter’s neck. The two continued to sway back and forth to the music singing the rest of the song softly to each other. Once the song was over Rocket turned the Walkman off and placed it back on the bed before turning his attention back to the man whose arms were around him.

 

After holding Rocket in his arms for a few moments longer Peter decided the two deserved to get more comfortable and he laid Rocket down on their bed before laying next to him just staring into Rocket’s amber eyes. Rocket while laying in silence with his boyfriend just returning his loving gaze would still occasionally reach for Peter’s hand to squeeze it just to remind himself this was real he wasn’t dreaming Peter had been truly returned to him. “So you mean it? You really think I wear this scarf better than you?” Rocket asked finally breaking the silence holding the scarf up and rubbing it between his fingers a habit he had picked up whenever he felt lost during his time without Peter. Truth is Rocket didn’t know what to say so he tried starting with this small talk.

 

Peter let out a chuckle followed by a warm smile, “of course Babe I wouldn’t lie to you especially when it’s in regards to you looking so stunning..” Peter said rubbing a finger gently down Rocket’s cheek as he continued to gaze into his lover’s eyes. “Well you don’t look half bad yourself Star-Dork..” Rocket retorted in a weak half hearted attempt at his usual jabs at Peter. This was followed by a chuckle from Peter before another comfortable silence rolled across the room. Rocket again was the one to break the silence, but this time it was to discuss a more serious matter, “so uh, about Gamora…. listen Quill we will find her, even if she doesn’t remember everything that our Gams did we can form new memories… we can talk with Nebs about it tomorrow I know you won’t feel truly okay until our family is back together again…” Rocket said slightly loosening his grip around Peter.

 

“Yeah you’re right we will find her, and it will be hard dealing with the fact that this Gamora will know nothing of what has happened beyond her mission to get the power stone for Thanos.” Peter agreed before trying to lighten the mood, “but of course none of that is more important than being able to be back here in your arms, first thing in the morning we will discuss the matter of Gamora with Nebula… and then…” Peter broke off his words to place a kiss upon Rocket’s lips a kiss that was quickly and passionately returned by Rocket.

 

As the two separated for air Peter proceeded to finish his thought, “ you and I are going to take a well deserved day off just the two of us.” Rocket smiled, but then took a moment to think about it, “but should we really leave the Milano alone with Thor aboard? I mean he can be a bit of a handful…” Rocket said worried about what destruction the God of Thunder could cause to their ship if he and Peter weren’t there. “I’m sure between Drax and Nebula they can keep him in check for one day, and worse comes to worse they have Mantis knock him out.” At the thought of Mantis using her abilities to knock Thor unconscious the couple couldn’t help but bust into a small fit of laughter.

 

“Sure Pete it’s a deal we will talk with Nebula in the morning and then we will have ourselves a well deserved date after five years..” Rocket agreed as the two wiped tears from their eyes after the fit of laughter they just experienced. The couple got comfortable under their blanket for the night before peter reached over and turned out the lights. Rocket presses himself as firmly as he could against Peter’s chest as Peter laid his arm around him. “Good night Pete.” Rocket said as he closed his eyes to let sleep claim him the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Peter’s voice, “love you too Rocket”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Rocket woke up feeling his boyfriend’s arm still snugly around him. “Thank the stars it wasn’t a dream… he’s really back..” Rocket said as he rolled over in Peter’s arms to be facing him as he buried his nose into Peter’s neck and wrapping his tail over their bodies. Rocket didn’t want this moment to end he finally had Peter back and all that mattered to him in this moment was being next to him. 

 

“Mmmm, good morning Rocky” Rocket’s ears perked up as he heard Peter’s voice sleepily call out to him with a yawn. Rocket slid further up on the bed so that he was eye level with Peter and kissed the other on the forehead, “good morning to you too sleeping beauty..” Rocket teased sticking his tongue out allowing himself to finally slip back into a more comfortable more himself state of mind. Peter had chuckled it was a good sign to see his boyfriend back to making his usual smartass remarks and wisecracks usually at Peter’s own expense.

 

After laying in silence for about another 20 or so minutes the couple decided that it was time to get up and get the hard part of today over with. So the pair got up and got at least some want cleaned up splashing some water on their faces at the sink and running their fingers through their hair they finally made their way out to the main area of the ship where the rest of the team already were stationed, drax sat sharpening his knives as usual, Groot was busy with one of those games again that both Peter and Rocket knew they had to do something about. Mantis was in the kitchenette with Thor who waved toward both of them with his usual smile, “Ah friends it is good to see you have awoken and decided to join us.” Thor said with a tone closer to his usual boisterous self. 

 

The pair both nodded and waved their greeting back at Thor, “good morning to you too Thor, we’ll be back we just have some matters to discuss with our pilot over there.” Peter said as the two made their way over to the cockpit where Nebula was currently taking her shift piloting the ship. “Morning Nebs…” Rocket said softly not really entirely sure what to say right now. It is true he spent the last five years working closely with Nebula and the recent events including being stuck in space with Tony had softened her considerably, but that doesn’t change that Rocket has no idea what she must be feeling right now, with her adopted father now dead for good, and her sister not remembering anything of the recent events and having vanished after the battle was won Rocket wouldn’t be surprised if Nebula wasn’t exactly in the mood to talk.

 

“Good Morning Rocket..” Nebula said as she turned to face him and Peter, her tone as polite as she was comfortable doing, despite the events of late allowing her to soften and become more friendly with the guardians, Rocket in particular showing positive friendly emotion was still a bit of a new experience for her, but she tried.

 

“So I know it may be a bit too soon to bring this up, but…” Peter began before Nebula cut him off. “Peter, I know what you are about to ask, and as her sister I want to find Gamora just as much as you do, I will let you both know as soon as I have any sort of a lead, or if she eventually responds to my communication attempts.” Nebula stated firmly before softening her demeanor a bit and continuing to speak, “ do not worry as soon as I locate my sister you both will be the first to know, we will find her I promise you that.” Nebula said as she attempted to give them both her best attempt at a comforting smile. This may be a relatively new concept to Nebula, but she would admit she did find herself glad to have this new family of hers. The only thing Nebula wished was that her sister were here to be part of it. 

 

“Right, so Nebs I do have a bit of a favor to ask of you.” Rocket decided to be the one to speak up about this as he knew Nebula would be most comfortable discussing things with him given their 5 years of time spent together. 

 

Nebula nodded, “and what is it you need from me Rocket?” She asked simply. Rocket sat there a second formulating his question in his head. “Okay so I was wondering if you’d be alright with keeping hold of the ship along with the others while me and Peter left for a day to ourselves..” Rocket finally stated unsure how Nebula would react to his request.

 

Nebula understood why Rocket asked for this in their time spent patrolling the galaxy in those five years with no one, but Nebula to really confide in Rocket ended up talking a lot to her about him and Peter so Nebula could sympathize with Rocket’s desire to have some time with his freshly revived partner before going full steam ahead on the search for Gamora. “Certainly Rocket I’m sure we can manage in your absence, do what you must.” Nebula said simply nodding her understanding. 

 

With that Rocket told Peter he was gonna go get ready while Peter took control of the Benatar to fly them to whatever destination Peter may have in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for some of the spacing and paragraph errors on this on guys my laptop was giving me issues and I wanted to get something out to prove I wasn’t dead so I did my best to post this one on my phone I promise to try to get the formatting better on the next one for now I hope you guys enjoy see you all next time


End file.
